


In Which Bec Plays Matchmaker

by hpd_lance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bec playing matchmaker, F/F, THIS IS SO SHORT WHY, it's kinda based on the meeting in 101 Dalmatians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For catesandoges on Tumblr!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Bec Plays Matchmaker

Sometimes, walking the dog is a bad idea. Especially when the dog weighs one-hundred fifty-five pounds and could yank your arm off if you weren't paying attention.

Your name is Jade Harley, and your dog probably wants to make your life hell. You're just trying to give him exercise dog damn it!

Your walk started out normally enough, Bec jogging obidiently next to you, not barking at anything or bothering anything, just being a good dog. But everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Bec had seen a random girl standing near the small pond, then run off in her direction, tugging you along behind him. He'd immediately wrapped himself around her and your legs, and while you were _trying_ to apologize for his behaviour, he jumped up on you, effectively pushing the both of you into the pond.

Somehow, his leash had unwrapped itself from around you, and you and the girl tumbled into the water without him. You, of course, apologized profusely, telling her that you honestly had _no idea_ why he was acting so strangley, and that you were _so sorry_ for all of this.

She was understanding, and helped you up out of the water.

At least you got her number, and a date for Friday night.

You think you'll amend your earlier statement; Your dog does _not_ want to make your life hell.  
____________________________________

Your name is Feferi Peixes, and you should go to the park more often.

You'd only gone because your friend told you to get out of the house. Part of you thinks he wants to make your life hell.

Your day had started normally, just standing by the pond, staring at the fish swimming around, you know, the usual.

But out of nowhere, a large white dog came bounding up to you, then wrapped himself around your legs and the legs of a girl about your age (who was trying to apologize for her dog's behaviour), then jumped up on the both of you, effectively pushing you both into the pond.

The girl had apologized profusely, and you'd helped her up.

At least you'd gotten her number, and a date for Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> I only somewhat ship this c': these are all so short why


End file.
